


Right Behind You

by Thespyisacake (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Deadringer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thespyisacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout really should be more careful when dealing with a spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Behind You

Scout stood over the limp body of the blue spy, the handle of his now bloody bat gripped tight in he palms of his hands. 

"How's that feel, ya wimp?" he kicked the dead spy's arm, relishing in the adrenaline as the butterfly knife skidded gently across the ground. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Scout registered that he was talking to a dead body, but that didn't matter. It's not like anyone cared, anyway. Most of the people that he worked with were batshit crazy in one way or another, and nobody was here that could see him right now. 

He stood for a moment, taking in his handiwork.

As he turned to leave, the young mercenary couldn't resist having one last go at the older man. Scout walked over to where the knife now lay, and took aim. 

"Can't get me now, huh? You backstabbing douchebag!" he said, bringing the bat down in a hard swing as metal connected with metal and the knife shattered into tiny pieces. 

_Bzzt._

Scout was too late to register the crackle of the dead ringer.

The click of a revolver was followed by a soft, "ahem," from over Scout's shoulder as the spy materialised in a haze of blue fog.

"Surprise."


End file.
